


I Don't Even Know

by AceVPD



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVPD/pseuds/AceVPD
Summary: Virgil ends up as the 2nd Grade teacher of twins Logan and Patton. Both the boys are unlike any of the others that he's taught in his five years at the school, and when he finally meets their father he understands why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a crappy summary but I still am not 100% sure where I'm taking this story so I'll update the summary eventually

Roman awoke to a continuous banging on his bedroom door  
“Yeah?” The knocking stopped abruptly  
“Dad get up we're going to be late!” Roman leapt out of bed and promptly fell face first onto the floor. Slowly untangling himself from the sheets that held him captive he mentally scolded himself for sleeping through all 7 of his alarms and having to be woken up by Logan again.  
“I’ll be out in a second Lo can you make sure that your brothers ready?”  
“Already done Dad he’s just watching Winnie the Pooh again” Roman again thanks all the gods for the absolute wonders that are his sons.  
“Alright tell him to get in the car I’m coming now, you don't want to be late for your first day of Middle School ” Roman caught Logan roll his eyes but continued to make his way down to the car.  
“Whatever you say Dad”

***

The car ride was as loud as ever as his father sang his heart out to the entire Disney anthology and Patton talked excitedly about all the new friends he's going to make this year. Logan sighed and stared out the window preparing himself to be constantly ignored by his classmates again for the entire year not that he minded, he thought all of his peers were mind numbingly boring and not to mention extremely shallow, only befriending people who were deemed ‘cool’. He noticed that it was unusually quiet for this car and he looked up to see both his brother and father staring expectantly at him.  
“Uh I’m very sorry I didn't quite hear what you asked me”  
“I asked how you're feeling about going into 2nd Grade my Royal Advisor?”  
“I am excited to learn more”  
“Is that all you're excited about Lo? Think about all the new people we might meet, and we get to see all of our friends we haven't seen since break!” Patton announced pretty much leaping out of his seat as he got progressively more excited about the coming school year.  
“As you don't seem to remember Patton you were really the only one with friends last year or any of the years before that as well” Logan sat back firmly against his seat as a sign that he didn't want to talk about this anymore but of course his father tries his best to try and cheer him up.  
“Well maybe a new school will be the solution Logan maybe there will be someone here who realises just how cool you are like we do”  
“Sure Dad whatever you say, I guess” Logan returned to staring out the window not wanting to keep talking about it and hoping that at least this time his family got the hint.

***

Virgil stood at the front of the room surveying the group of children he’d be responsible for, for the next year and once again began to regret the decision to be an elementary school teacher like he had done on the first day of school every year for the last 3 years.  
“Okay guys welcome back” Virgil called out only to be met with almost 20 or so 7-8 year olds groaning in frustration which he expected, what he had not was two very similar looking faces staring at such different thing in absolute awe. One was looking at the wall made up entire of different books Virgil had collected over time and thought my interest the kids and the other seemed to be fascinated by the other students around him and looked alarmingly eager to start talking to and interacting with them all.  
“So today I thought we’d just relax and get to know each other for now and we'll get to the learning either tomorrow” at least this was met by cheers from most of the class but once again Virgil found himself surprised as the student he saw longingly staring at the bookshelves huffed in annoyance and tried to shift further away from the other kids surrounding him. His attention was ripped away when he heard his name being called.  
“Hey Mr S. can we start now?” considering that was followed by a chorus of excited “Yeahs” and “Can we?” ‘Mr S.’ adjusted his mental class plan to include introductions right off the bat.  
“Alright guys today we're going to go around the room and say our favourite colour and animal. Does everyone know what they're going to say?” after most of the kids had nodded Virgil decided to just pick one of them at random so that none of them really felt pressured. His eyes once again fell on the two kids he was pretty sure were twins and decided that the more hyper one would most likely love to start off all the introductions. He pointed at the kid and just kind of hoped….  
“Um would you like to start….?”  
“Oh I’m Patton! My favourite colour is blue and I just absolutely adore both cats and dogs I really just can't decide” He looked to his left at who Virgil still isn't sure if they're eben related at all let alone twins.  
“My name is Logan. I suppose if I had to pick one colour that I enjoy most it would also be blue, but definitely a darker shade than most, and I'd say that the animal that I have learnt the most about have to be snakes specifically the genus Crotalus or as they're more commonly known rattlesnakes” Virgil watched as the boy seemed to visibly deflate as the other students whispers of ‘nerd’ and ‘know it all’ finally reached his ears, and as the other children introduced themselves and their interests Virgil vowed that he’d make sure that Logan made at least one good friend that year.

***

Patton looked back at his brother after a few minutes of talking with his new friends and saw that he was sitting all by himself like usual.  
“Hey guys hold on I'm just going to invite my brother Logan over to play with-” Patton found himself interrupted by one of the other students  
“We already asked him and he said he didn't care and to leave him alone” Patton didn't quite believe the other kid but Logan did seem to be in a bit of a bad mood this morning so maybe It was best to just leave him alone for now and just talk to him about all their classmates later at home.  
“Okay then, I guess let's go”


	2. Chapter 2

Patton was starting to get worried, the bell signaling the end of the day had rung at least 5 minutes ago and he still couldn’t see Logan anywhere. As more and more horrible scenarios of his brother going missing or getting locked in the school overnight filled his mind he heard his name being called.  
“Patton!” he turned around to see his teacher Mr S. standing at the door to his classroom motioning for Patton to go over to him.  
“Patton why are you still waiting outside? Is whoever’s picking you up not here yet?” the teacher asked him.

***

“I’m sure that my Dad’s probably already outside waiting for us, but I haven’t been able to find Logan yet” Patton informed him somewhat distractedly.  
“Well okay then do you know your Dad’s phone number so that I can call him and tell him that you’re just waiting for Logan?” Virgil said hesitantly because even though he’d been teaching kids for the last 5 years he still didn’t really know what to do when one of them was in high emotional distress and it seemed like Patton was getting very close.  
“Uh sure, but can you talk first because I’m scared that Dad is going to be mad that I can’t find Logan” that worried Virgil slightly.  
“No problem Patton but I’m sure that won’t be the case, your Dad will just be worried about Logan like you are” Virgil began to kneel down in order to be on Patton’s level and suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor with an eight year old clinging to his chest.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Virgil slowly sat up still somewhat cradling the now crying child to his chest.  
“Patton everything’s going to be fine just breathe” he felt Patton breathing start to slow so he tried to calm the child down further.  
“Here Patton just type your Dad’s number in and I’ll call him now” that seemed to cheer Patton up which just confused Virgil even more, he knew that kids moods change quickly but Patton seemed to be something else entirely. While he was lost in thought Patton had already dialed his father’s number and called, forcing Virgil to get over his anxiousness regarding Phone calls all too quickly.

***

“Hello?”   
“Uh, yes, hello my name is Virgil Sanders am I speaking to Patton’s father at all?”  
“Yes do you happen to know where he is?”  
“He’s right here next to me, he didn’t want to leave yet because he can’t seem to find his brother Logan and he’s afraid that you would get mad at him as a result” a wave of relief passed over Roman.  
“Oh thank God, can you put him on for me? I want to speak to him.”  
“Yeah no problem just give me a second. Hey Pat buddy it’s your Dad he wants to talk to you. It’s Okay Pat calm down he’s not angry he just wants to speak” Roman laughed to himself at the way the other man was speaking to his son, it seemed Patton was having another emotional day.   
“Hey Dad”  
“Hey Pat how are you doing?”  
“Dad I’m so so sorry I can’t believe I lost Logan I just can’t find-” Roman smiled again at his son’s antics.  
“Pat honey calm down it’s okay”  
“NO IT’S NOT DAD I LOST LOGAN”  
“Patton calm down you didn’t he’s right here with me”  
“WHAT!” Pulling the phone away from here’s ear to try and prevent himself going death he motioned towards the son currently sitting in the car ready to go home.  
“Logan come here now and talk to your brother he was worried about you”  
“But Dad” Roman was starting to get annoyed with his eldest right now, Logan could go into moods where he wouldn’t want to talk to anyone and pushed everyone away, but this time he had actually really scared his brother and in turn Roman as well.   
“No Logan now you’ve really scared him”  
“Okay, can I have the phone then Dad” Roman hands him the phone and just prays that he won’t make it worse somehow.

***

“Uh hey Pat, sorry that I made you worried” Logan said softly into the phone.  
“It’s okay I just didn’t know where you were and I thought that maybe you got lost, or someone had taken you, or you were stuck in like a cupboard or something” Logan giggled a little bit at the last one.  
“Patton you know that I’m too big to fit into any of the cupboards”  
“But Logan what about that really really big cupboard Mr S. keeps all the glue in so Jimmy and Emmanuel can eat it” Logan heard laughter through the phone that he knew wasn’t Patton’s.  
“Hey Patton who’s with you?”  
“Oh Mr.S saw me waiting out the front for you so he called me and said he’d ring Dad because I didn’t know where you were, but I guess you just went straight to the car without waiting for me, and that’s okay I just got scared Lo” Logan let out a small breath at that he hadn’t meant to upset his brother that much he just didn’t want to see his brother say goodbye to all his new friends when he didn’t have any to bid farewell himself.  
“Sorry again, I should have waited for you Pat”  
“It’s okay Lo so are you guys just waiting outside where Dad dropped us off this morning?” Logan quickly gave the phone back to his father and told him what Patton’s question was.  
“Yeah Buddy we’re just outside. Do you want me or Lo to come in and meet you?”  
“No Dad I’ll be fine. I’ll just say goodbye to Mr S., give him his phone back and I’ll be out”  
“Okay then see you soon Buddy” Logan watched as his father’s entire body seemed to relax all at once as he put his phone back in his pocket.

***

“Everything’s alright now Patton? I take it that Logan’s been with your Dad this whole time?” Patton seemed to perk up again at the mention of his brother.  
“Yeah they’re just waiting outside for me now I should probably go to meet them”  
“Well okay then Patton. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow in class then” Virgil looked up to see the kid was already running across the quad in the direction of the school’s entrance.  
“Yeah okay. Bye Mr. S”   
*Dear God Virgil you’re in for a ride this year*


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride back home was comfortable for all of 3 minutes, because Logan had found himself on the end of a concerned look from his father. Oh this isn’t going to be good   
“Is everything okay Dad?”  
“Yeah Lo everything’s fine why would you ask that?” another pointed stare was sent his way and Logan knew he was in for it when they got home. He knew he should have waited for Patton to leave the classroom but the risk of emotions was too high for him.  
“Hey Logan, is there a reason that you didn’t wait for me and just went straight out to Dad?”  
“Uh no there isn’t I just thought you might be awhile since you were saying goodbye to all your new friends” Logan saw his father look back at him with concern once again but there also seemed to be a hint of recognition Oh no he knows

***

Roman tried to compose himself quickly but internally he was yelling in triumph because he knows why Logan had been in such a bad mood all day. Logan was worried that he wouldn’t make any friends this year at school, but why surely Logan already had friends from his last 2 years at the school. Right?   
“So boys how were your days?” Patton started practically bouncing out of his seat as he rambled on about all of the new kids he had met and wanted to make friends with, and Roman watched as Logan seemed to try his best to become one with the leather behind him. Oh we are definitely talking about this when we get home 

They finally pulled up to the front of their house and Patton instantly jumped out of the car and bolted to the front door, shifting from foot to foot while he waited for Roman to open said door so that he could sit down and watch the afternoon cartoons before he and Logan would usually have to do their homework but lucky for him and unfortunately for Logan they hadn’t received any that day. Roman decided that if Logan went straight up to his room like he normally would do on days like this he’d follow his son and try to get him to actually open up and talk about his feelings for once, be damned the kid’s aversion to emotions it was much worse for him to bottle them up and Roman knew that from experience.

***

Logan followed Patton through the now open door and began to walk up to his and Patton’s shared room when he heard his father close the front door and start to follow him upstairs he sighed and just continued on his way. This is going to happen eventually I should probably just tell Dad what’s happening straight away and get it over with, but then you have to talk about feelings Logan and you don’t like those. Too bad Dad always says that keeping things inside is almost as bad as not eating for a week   
“Hey Lo you in there Buddy? I think we need to talk” Oh no, now I’ve worried Dad too  
“Yeah that’s okay Dad it’s unlocked”  
“Good I’d be worried if it wasn’t”

***  
Roman slowly pushed open the door and saw his eldest sitting huddled on the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on them glasses already carefully placed on the desk next to his desk. It must be worse than I thought I’ve never seen him get this bad before. He moved over to the bed and sat down pulling his son into his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around him.  
“Hey Lo, what’s wrong?” Logan started crying which of course led to Roman internally freaking the hell out Oh God what have I done he’s crying now, he wasn’t crying before. What. Have. I. Done.  
“Logan it’s okay you can’t tell me anything you know that right? You should also know that you don’t have to tell me anything but if you do want to I’m here to listen, anytime.” the boy pulled himself even closer to his father’s chest and started mumbling incoherently.  
“Hey Earth to Logan, I can’t hear you if you’re that close to my chest Buddy you’re coming through all muddled, unless that’s what you want then I guess keep going?” Logan slowly pulled back and looked up at Roman and to see his child’s eyes filled with such sadness broke his heart. He just didn’t know what to do when Logan was crying he hadn’t really done it since he was a toddler, Patton he could handle, Patton cried at least once a week, whenever Patton was overwhelmed or couldn’t understand something he would just burst into tears, and just needed time and calm words to calm down. But Logan was possibly a whole other story. Did he try and reason with Logan’s problem, and tell him logically why his thoughts were incorrect and wouldn’t happen, or did he apply the same method that he used with Patton and just try and console and be there for him? I guess there’s only one way to find out. Right Roman?  
“I’m just scared that i’m not going to make any friends this year and it will be like last year and Patton will have so many friends that he will leave me again and just spend all of his time with them and I’ll be all alone just like last year and...and…” Roman pulled him close again.  
“Lo, my little Space Cadet it’s going to be fine. Why haven’t you said anything to me or your brother before now?”  
“I just didn’t think it was important, and Patton just always looked so happy with all of the other kids and I didn’t want to ruin that for him,”  
“I’m sure that your brother would love for you to join him and the other kids during Lunch break and Recess have you even asked him?”  
“No”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because if they really wanted me to play with them they would have asked me to play rather than just ignore me and run off as soon as the bell rang”  
“While that might be true did you ever think that maybe they don’t ask because you always sit by yourself and don’t really try to make friends with anyone other than your brother?”  
“Maybe but I don’t care anymore. They all suck anyway-”  
“LOGAN! We don’t say those things about people, even if we don’t like them”  
“But you always say that about that one lady on the TV” Roman had to laugh a little at that one  
“Just because I do something, does that mean you should?”  
“No but that does mean maybe you should set a better example for me and Pat, Dad” Wow did that one catch Roman off guard but he was just happy to hear the flurry of giggles that erupted from Logan at his obviously confused face.  
“Of course my Royal Advisor I should take note of that next time I let you eat Ice cream for dinner when you’re sick” Logan shoved himself out of his father lap seemingly in protest.  
“Dad wait NO. I won’t say it again”  
“Well good, now that that is settled and you are smiling once again, there are other matters I must attend to in this kingdom!” Roman tried not to break as he watched the absolute confusion wash over his sons face  
“What other matters, Dad?”  
“Oh I am astounded at you Logan. How could you not realise that this Kingdom is severely lacking in the sustenance providing item known as Pizza? This is outrageous I must summon some to our location immediately” Roman finally let out a boisterous laugh at the little frustrated huff his son had just produced.  
“Dad, why can’t you just say that you were hungry and couldn’t be bothered to cook so you’re going to order a Pizza”  
“Ah see that’s why you are my most trusted Royal Advisor, Logan you know me all too well”  
Roman suddenly reached out grabbed Logan by the waist and slung the boy over his shoulder  
“Onward we shall march-” another flurry of giggles escaped the boy’s mouth and Roman tries in vain to suppress yet another fond smile.  
“Dad please put me down”  
“NO not until we reach the current residence of your brother Sir Patton”  
“Okay then fine.” A few seconds of silence passed and Roman was starting to worry again before he felt Logan’s arms wrap reassuringly around his shoulders, the best version of a hug that Logan could manage given the way he was hanging precariously over his father’s back.  
“Hey Pat did you miss us?”


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil was sitting on the top of his desk while the class quietly worked on copying down the times tables they were set to memorise this week, well most of the class was at least. The Patrick twins were seemingly veering off task slightly, Logan was reading a book from the classroom’s library that obviously looked very interesting to the child and his brother was next to him colouring in a small drawing the boy had only just completed. _At least they're staying quiet and not bothering any of the other kids._ When most of the children started to get restless because they had completed the task Virgil stood up in front of his desk and was about to tell them all to start packing up when the bell for the start of Lunch began to ring and his entire class flooded out the luckily now open doors onto the playground. Once all of the chaos had died down again only Logan had remained inside. _I wonder if he's even going to try to make a friend. Leave the kid alone it's not like you ever actively tried you're just lucky that Elliot was bored and not a complete asshole like the others._  
“Hey, Logan. What are you doing still inside?”  
“Well I'm afraid that if I go sit outside and read someone's bound to not notice me as they're running around and trip over me or something just as annoying”  
“Fair enough. What are you reading?”  
“I'm re-reading Harry Potter”  
“Wow re-reading huh? How many times have you read it?”  
“This should be the 5th… or 6th I may have lost count at some point”  
“You must really like it then” Virgil saw a small smile quickly cross Logan’s face.  
“I do” _Oh no he’s going to stop talking now and he looked so happy I was doing so well quick Virgil think! ___  
“So what do you think of Space?” Virgil really tried to suppress a smile at the way Logan instantly perked up at the mention of something he quite obviously enjoyed.  
“Space is the coolest thing like all of the stars and the planets and the sun which is really just a very big star and all the dust and stuff it just so fun to learn about because there’s so much that we don’t know yet and I want to know as much as I can so that when I’m older I can teach people about just how cool Space is” Virgil got up and started walking over to the bookshelf looking for a very specific book that he thought the boy might enjoy  
“Uh excuse me Sir, but may I ask what you’re doing now?” Virgil finally found the one he was searching for and held it up for Logan to see.  
“Just looking for this old thing” 

____

*** 

Logan read the cover of the book and ran over to his teacher trying desperately to grab it out of the man’s hands.  
“WHOA, ‘1001 RARE SPACE FACTS’ CAN I READ THAT MR.S PLEASE” Logan started to frown as his teacher began laughing at what could only have been his reaction to seeing the book. _Hey give me a break man I just really like space_ Mr. S seemed to have finally recovered  
“Of course you can Logan, but you have to do me a favour first” _I would do anything to read that goddamn book right now_  
“Ok what do I have to do?” Logan saw his teacher don the same smile that his father does all too often when he thinks he’s made Logan agree to participate in something he wouldn’t usually, and that absolutely terrified him.  
“You have to actually leave this classroom for once and at least go and read it while sitting on the bench just outside the door, no excuses this time, you’re far enough away that the ball won’t hit you when they’re playing soccer and none of them should be running anywhere near there in the first place so you should be completely fine.”  
“Why do I have to read outside though?”  
“Because honestly Lo buddy, you’re looking a little pale you need some sun on that skin of yours” his teacher ‘informed’ him with a hand placed lightly on his shoulder and before he could stop himself Logan had already blurted back the comment of  
“Like you can talk” Logan quickly threw a small hand over his mouth as he realised that he had said that last part out loud because his teacher had seemingly frozen in shock above him, after a few seconds of silence that had Logan positively petrified Virgil started laughing so hard that he was gripping the chair he had been leaning on for support. Logan let out a breath he didn’t know that he was holding and giggled along with his teachers as he waited til they had both calmed down enough for him to ask for the book again.  
“I agree to your terms, so can I have the book?” His teacher walked over handed him the book gently ruffled his hair and started to push him in the direction of the door  
“Go on, you never know you might even make a friend”  
“Whatever you say Mr.S”  
Logan had only been reading for about 10 minutes and was up to fact #37 when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see a kid who looked about his age wearing an orange beanie staring expectantly at him.  
“Um hello?” the other kid seemed to be in a trance of some sort so Logan confused as ever started waving his hand in front of their face.  
“Oh Hey sorry about that I tend to zone out sometimes. I’m Joan” Logan just continued to stare blankly at the hand hanging in the space between them _Oh no what am I meant to do? They clearly expect me to be doing something, but I have no idea what that something is why did I listen to Mr S. when he said I should go outside to read this is not good this is not good_  
“Hello? You’re Logan, Patton’s brother right?” Logan nodded slowly glad that the hand had now been lowered and was just at the other kid’s side now  
“How did you know that?” Logan frowned slightly when Joan started to giggle a little bit at Logan’s confusion  
“I hate to break it to you Logan but you two do look an awful lot similar” Logan felt his face begin to grow red of course people would make the assumption that he and Patton were brothers because of the similarities in their appearances.  
“Oh”  
“Well there is that and also the fact that he never seems to stop talking about how smart his brother Logan is and how much we’d get along because we like learning stuff so much” Joan smiled brightly at Logan, and Logan found himself once again lost for what he should do in return but gladly Joan had already seemed to notice the book he had been reading before the other child had walked over and started talking to him.  
“Hey is that a book about Space, can I have a look?”  
“Uh sure but please be careful with it, it’s Mr. S’ and I don’t want him to get angry if anything happens to it” Joan nodded vigorously which Logan deemed a good sign  
“Of course, Mr. S is really nice he’s my favourite teacher”  
“Isn’t he your only teacher?”  
“Your point is?”  
“I guess I don’t really have one then”  
The two of them sat for the rest of the Lunch break quizzing one another on their knowledge of space, laughing softly when the other didn’t know an answer but tried to make one up anyway to try and seem smarter than they actually were and for once Logan found himself mildly disappointed when the bell signaling the end of the Lunch break rang.  
“Uh hey Logan I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my other friends at our table when we get back to class we have a spare spot and I’m pretty sure that your brother will be sitting with us too and -” Logan couldn’t stop smiling at the nervousness his new friend was displaying _wait are they my friend well they want me to sit with them and their ‘other’ friends so does that mean that they see me as a friends ugh I can remember why I never did this before it’s so confusing._  
“Um Earth to Logan? Oh no did I ask too soon are you not comfortable around me yet Oh no I messed up didn’t I, Talyn always says that for someone who like to think too much I tend to speak before I do it”  
“Uh no you didn’t do anything wrong it’s just that for as smart as I am always told I am I can never seem to understand social situations, very well because I was worried of the same thing that you were”  
“Oh what a relief, but don’t you worry Logan we can both be ‘socially awkward’ together” Joan informed him another small smirk covering their face.  
“I guess I will join you and the others at your table then” Logan feared for his life when Joan let out a loud whoop and dragged Logan by his arm into the classroom.  
“Time to meet the gang Logan”


	5. Chapter 5

“Talyn this is Patton’s brother Logan!” Logan looked over to see a kid with short dark blue hair and glasses stop talking with his brother and start waving at him. 

“Hi,” they spoke as he and Joan approached the table “Nice to meet you, Patton talks about you a lot” 

Rubbing the back of his neck and blushing lightly as he sat down “Really?” 

Patton leapt out of his seat crushing his brother in a hug “Of course I do Lo! Why wouldn't I?” Logan sniffled a little bit as he pulled his twin closer. Logan said something that was muffled by Patton’s shoulder “Sorry Lo what was that?”

Logan shifted his head just enough to be heard by Patton “It's because no one like me here. Why would they listen to you talk about me?” He said his piece so he once again snuggled into his brothers embrace.

Patton was holding his brother as close as he possibly could by this point _I didn't know this was how he felt_ “Oh Logan that's not true now and you know it. You have me and now Joan, Talyn and Thomas we all like you!” Patton felt his brother push him off a little bit in order to talk _yes it's working!_

“Surely you have to be wrong Patton. I have barely even talked to Joan, only just met Talyn and I don't even know who Thomas is.” Patton looked his big brother in his still red from crying eyes, and offered him a small smile.

“Logan have I ever lied to you?” 

“Well there was that one time Dad said we could only have one cookie after dinner and you tried to tell me that you didn't have another one. Other than that instance though? No.” Logan muttered to himself making Patton giggle.

“And here I was thinking that you’d forgotten about Second Cookie” after a stream of giggles from his sibling Patton was finally satisfied and let him go. 

Logan stuck his tongue out at his younger brother “As Dad always says, Patton, ‘Elephants never forget’.” 

“I still don't get why he says that to us so much?” Patton pushed in his chair and put the coloured pencils he had been using back in their spots.

Logan stood up, shrugging as the bell for the end of the day rang “Its Dad, Patton, who knows what's going on in his head half the time” 

“Disney, musicals, and us?” offered Patton.

“That seems like the most accurate answer” managed Logan between giggles.

“Oh! Logan, I forgot to do something, hold on a second” Logan just looked on in confusion as Patton cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted “BYE GUYS, SEE YOU TOMORROW!” louder than Logan thought was actually possible in that moment.

He saw Joan’s still beanie covered head and Talyn’s dark blue one pop around the corner “Okay bye Patton. See ya tomorrow Logan” they both called in unison and then giggled as they went back to what they had been doing before Patton had screeched his farewell.

“Do they do that often?” Patton’s head cocked to the left slightly.

“Do what, Lo?” Logan held the school’s front door open for his brother “Thanks”

“Talk at the same time like that?” he took Patton's vigorous nodding as a bad sign.

“Joan and Talyn? Yeah they both do that all the time it's really funny sometimes,” the twins waved at their father who was waiting by the car for them “there was this one day when they called out ‘Lasagne’ at the exact same time it's really weird when you say it out loud”

Roman knelt down on the pavement, opened his arms and just had to laugh a little bit at the way both of his sons ran straight into them. “Hey guys, how did your day go?” he goaded questioned ruffling their hair and getting equal groans of protest from both boys.

Logan pushed his glasses back up and tried to fix the mess that was previously his hair “You know, for someone who hates when something messes up their hair so much, you seemingly mess ours up every chance you get, Dad” As soon as Logan had fixed his hair Roman immediately ruffled it again. “Really?”

“You’re just mad that you can't get me back because you're not tall enough yet” he laughed once again as Logan tried to scale the side of him in order to ruin his painstakingly styled hair in retaliation. “I doubt using me as a ladder is going to do you much good either my good sir” 

“DAD!” Roman, startled and slightly off balance, thanks to yet another of his children attaching himself to his right side fell onto the ground resulting in all 3 of the Patrick boys being reduced to a pile of limbs on the sidewalk.

“Yes Patton?” Roman managed once he'd freed himself from the restraints of his son’s mass of tiny limbs.

“Logan met my bestest friends and they all like each other! Isn't that the coolest ever?” Roman looked over at his now badly blushing son.

“Is that so Logan?” he called teasingly smiling brightly at the boy who was trying so desperately not to smile himself. “Did my little Advisor make a friend?”

“No” Logan said with a smug smile on his little face that Roman wanted to remain there forever because his son deserved it, both of them did.

“Then why are you as red as a tomato at the mere mention of the not-friend?” almost yelling in triumph as Logan cheeks darkened in colour once again.

“Solanum Lycopersicum. And you were only incorrect because there's actually 3 of them” pushing his glasses back up before his father inevitably picked him up and spun him around in excitement “It's really not that big of a deal, Dad” 

“I know but that doesn't mean that I can't be happy for you, Lo” he felt arms wrap around his neck and smiled even wider. “What about you Pat? Anything special happen with you?” once again Roman found himself pinned under the weight of his two boys after Patton had gotten just a tad too over excited and knocked them all to the ground.

“Nothing much Dad. I’m just real happy everyone’s happy” Patton didn’t actually move to get up so his father could stand again instead just shifted enough so that he was now hugging his torso opposite from Logan. 

Virgil exited the school’s front gate and rounded the corner to see a familiar looking pair of children and a not so familiar man lying on the pavement in front of his car. “Um excuse me?”  
Virgil was suddenly caught off guard by the blur of blue and then sudden weight on his left leg “Oh, Hi Patton, I take it that’s Logan and your dad still on the ground there?” Virgil actually couldn’t stop himself from doubling over with laughter at the way the man scrambled his way to his feet almost knocking Logan back over in the process.

“I am he. Uh Patton’s father I mean” Roman’s face flushed a deep red immediately and Virgil couldn’t help but smirk to himself “I’m Patrick. No wait um my name’s actually Roman. Roman Patrick” 

“I’m Virgil Sanders, the boys teacher for the year.” he offered his hand for the other man to shake as he was pretty sure was normal, but when Roman just turned an even darker shade of red he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Oh you’re the one who called me yesterday because Patton couldn’t find Logan yesterday,” after a small nod from Virgil he continued “As a coffee would you like to?” Virgil just stared at him and tried not to laugh at the twins giggling behind their dad. “Ah shit. What I meant to say was, would you like to get coffee sometime as a thank you?” Roman still red as ever smiled shyly at him and it took everything in Virgil not to melt on the goddamn spot.

“I’d love to, I have to go now so I’ll text you later” at Roman’s confused look he added “I still have your number from yesterday” walking backwards his car he waved at the still recovering twins “Bye boys see you in class tomorrow” he called out before he closed his door and drove off.

Roman sat in the driver’s seat and just deflated _Good job Roman you’ve already messed it up and nothing’s even happened_ when the car door opened and the sounds of little giggles and whispers of Dad like Mr S. filled the cabin he knew he was in for it. He reached for his phone when it went off and was graced with:

**Unknown Number: You’re much smoother over the phone, Princey**

This was going to be a ride alright. The question was whether or not it’d be a good one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil stop dancing around each other and Logan and Patton realise that something’s going on with their Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. School's a binch but I felt like writing today so woop here it is. Hope you guys like it.

Roman put the car into park and turned around in his seat to see both of the boys scrambling over each other in order to get out of the car first, “Hey, you two need to calm down before one of you get hurt” he struggled to keep in his laughter as Logan huffed and waited until Patton was out of the car before grabbing their bags and following his brother out of the car. “Okay. Bye guys!” All he got in return was a pair of ‘Bye Dad’ as both of them took off running at the sight of their friend group.  
He’d already started the car back up and was about to turn back into traffic when he spotted the ripped skinny jeans and purple blazer of a certain teacher he was beyond ecstatic to see. He looked on as the man struggled to carry two large boxes he had stacked on top of each other.  
_Yes! An opportunity to be a knight in shining armor._ He turned the car off and quickly took off in the direction the other man was heading.  
“Virgil!” 

He was so startled that he almost dropped everything but managed to right himself in time, turning around he saw the twins father _Ramen?_ he thought _no that can’t be it. It has to be something starting with ‘R’ though, you really shouldn't have put his name as Princey in your phone Virge, nice going._ “Yes, Princey?” he felt relieved when the other let out a hearty chuckle instead of protesting the nickname, like last time.

“You know that's not my name” _Playing hard to get? Lucky I like a challenge._

“Oh do I?” _Oh god I can't remember his name for the life of me._

“You should” crossing his arms over his chest he was beginning to wonder if the teacher really didn't remember his actual name, that worry was cut off when a smug smile graced the other’s face, Roman could already feel his cheeks heating in anticipation of the shot that was sure to be taken at his name.

“Oh yeah sorry, Ramen,” Virgil laughed a little at the way Princey’s face was already tinted pink.

“Roman” he let out trying to regain any dignity he’d had previously.

“I’m sorry?” trying to feign ignorance, Virgil was inwardly leaping around in triumph. “Oh that's right! It was Roman. So Roman, did you walk all the way over here or was it just so you could see me again?” smiling fondly at the way Roman’s face suddenly turned bright red.

“I actually just wanted to offer my assistance in carrying those?” Virgil nodded and Roman took the box that was currently balanced precariously on top of the other.

“Thanks, Ramen” Virgil sped up a little bit hoping to get to the classroom before Roman noticed what he'd said.

“I can pass this back to you and leave you to struggle again” he made a show of putting it back into Virgil’s arms.

“Too late we're here” he nudged the door open with his foot and put the box down on one of the vacant spots on the floor. Roman followed and put his down right next to it.

“So what's in these anyway?” He leant back against the desk at the front of the room and watched as Virgil set up the room for the day.

“It’s actually a whole bunch of Play-Doh for the kids to use to spell out their vocabulary list for the week,” he opened the box and started to pull out the packages and place one on each desk “they’ve been using just magnetic letters on the board and I can tell that most of them are getting bored with it and just messing around.”

“Why Play-Doh?” he questioned getting up to help.

“I say it's because once the kids are done they get to have a little bit of playtime afterwards, but I’m just really lazy and it's the easiest thing to clean up.” surprised to hear muffled laughter he turned around to see Roman doubled over in laughter. “You alright there Princey?”

“Did you just say that you're lazy?” at Virgil's confused nod he continued. “You look after at least 20, 8 years olds for 6 hours, 5 days a week. I don't know of many people who could handle any of that” at the sight of the teacher’s slightly pink cheeks he almost wanted to say _Ha who’s blushing now Teach!_ and apparently that's what he did because now Virgil’s face was an even darker red.

“Shut up” moving over to start writing the days plan out on the board so the kids would know what was going to happen during the day, he saw the cogs turning in Roman’s mind and was only a little bit shocked to hear the next words that fell out of his mouth.

“Only if you'll agree to dinner with me tonight.” after Virgil’s hesitation he started back tracking “Unless you're not comfortable with that just yet, or I misread some signals, I must admit it has been awhile since I even dealt with any signals, not since the boys mother-”

“Roman!” His mouth practically slammed shut immediately and he just stared at the other looking like he was on trial for murder and was awaiting his sentence. “Relax, you were just rambling and I wanted to actually accept your request” He offered a small smile hoping the other would calm down a little.

“What?” he was actually a little shocked that he'd said yes so quickly and wanted to make sure he'd heard correctly.

“Yes, I did agree Princey.” the bell started to ring and Virgil sighed, standing up and moving towards the door to wait for the kids to line up. “Well it's about to get a little crowded in here so maybe we should save this for later. I can either call or text you when the brats head out to recess?”

“Um excuse you, two of those brats happen to be my sons.” he scoffed, trying not to smile at Virgil's challenge in the form of a raised eyebrow “Fine, even I can't deny they're a handful with only the two of them” as the other continued to stare he realised he hadn't answered the question “Oh! I’d love that”

“See ya tonight, Ramen” before he could protest the kids started lining up and Roman had to make a quick escape out of the side door but didn't miss the confused looks that Logan had sent his way and Patton waved enthusiastically at him from behind his older brother.

“Hey, Mr S. was that Logan and Patton’s dad?” Virgil’s face was on fire as Joan and the rest of the class staring up at him, and a lot of the whispering and giggling to each other.

“Uh, yes it was” he stepped back and motioned for them to go inside the classroom but none of the kids seemed to be having it.

“Why was our Dad here Mr. S?” Logan looked up at him with such a glare that Virgil would not expect from an 8 year old.

“He was helping me bring in some things we needed for today.” the rest of the class seemed to be satisfied with that answer, except for Logan he was still looking at Virgil in a way that made the man more uncomfortable than he had ever felt in his life and that was saying something. For the rest of the day Virgil could feel eyes on him. Normally he’d just say he was paranoid but every time he’d look at Logan the boy would be looking directly back at him too. Finally the Lunch Bell rang and after seeing all the kids out the door flopped down into his chair and was about to dial Roman’s number.

“Mr S., can I ask you a question?” he looked over to the door to see Patton standing there with his brother standing a little behind him.

“Of course Pat, what do you want to know?” the two boys walked into the room and stood in front of his desk

“Do you like our Dad?” now he wasn’t expecting that.

“Of course I like your Dad, he’s very nice, he helped me bring in those boxes this morning” _Please don’t ask anything else I don’t know what I’m allowed to say._

“Well we know that, but Logan said he thinks that our Dad like-likes you. Like how he used to like our mum and how our Aunt and Uncle like each other” Logan moved to stand next to his brother and Virgil was glad he wasn’t the only one blushing.

“I did not!”

“Did too!”

“Boys,” both heads turned to face him and he’d once again felt more nervous than he thought he ever could. “I do, um like-like your Dad. I hope that that’s okay with you two”

“Okay? That’s the bestest thing I heard all day!” Virgil went to say something in return but the kid had already run off before he had a chance.

“Patton was really hoping you liked him too, Dad wouldn’t stop talking to himself last night and staring at his phone. He also practically screamed the house down when you called him, I think.” Logan giggled a little at his teacher’s red face “Now Patton and Dad both won’t stop talking about you at home”

“And how do you feel about it Logan” this was what had Virgil worried he knew Patton, the little ball of happy energy would be ok with it, but Logan was the real insecurity.

“You make him smile even more than he usually does and that’s good so that means you’re good” Logan walked toward his teacher and held his arms out as an invitation. Virgil gratefully accepted.

“Thanks. How did you know?” Logan shrugged.

“You had that same look that Dad and Patton get when they want physical comfort and I wanted to” 

“Okay well that’s enough talking to the Teacher when you should be out playing with your friends” Logan waved as he ran out the door looking for his brother. Virgil was about to grab his phone when it started ringing anyway. **Incoming Call: Princey** Virgil smiled a little to himself as he hit the answer button. 

_“How are you doing Hot Topic?”_

_“Aww you think I’m hot”_

_“I thought I was very obvious with that. Was I not?”_

_“Oh no, you were”_

_“Good”_

_“So……….”_

_“Yeah”_

_“I’ll see you at 7 tonight then?”_

_“Of course”_

_“I’ll text you later”_

_“This truly was a riveting conversation. I sincerely hope it’ll be better tonight”_

_“You bet your ass it will be, Ramen”_

_“You’ve really got to stop calling me that”  
“Ok. Do you prefer Romano?”_

_“By the gods you really are an Emo Nightmare”_

_“You know you love it.”_

_“You have no idea”_

Silence filled the line as both of them realised what was just said. Roman was quick to try and fix the awkwardness, keyword there was try.

_“UH SO I’LL SEE YOU TONIGHT THEN?” ___

__Virgil had to let out a laugh because otherwise he’d die from a lack of oxygen._ _

___“Of course, see you then Roman”_ _ _

__After letting the kids have the freedom to read in groups of their choosing after lunch. Virgil was still somehow shocked to see Roman waiting for his sons in the parking lot. Once both of the boys were in the car and talking excitedly to each other by the looks of it. Roman went to walk over and talk to the teacher before his attention was once again turned to the twins who were now hollering at him to get in the car and go because Patton didn’t want to miss the afternoon’s cartoons. He got back into the car waving his farewell to the other man before driving off, already mentally planning all he needed to take care of before he could get ready. _Oh I hope that I’ll have enough time to get ready.__ _

__***  
“I still don’t see why we need a babysitter” huffed Logan glaring at his father just as he had been all afternoon._ _

__“For the last time Logan, it’s not that I don’t trust you or your brother. There are people out there who could hurt you if they realised that you were both here without an adult” he tried moving around his son who of course had planted himself right in front of the entrance to his father’s wardrobe where he knew he’d get the most attention. He was Roman’s son after all._ _

__“But I don’t like Derek, at all he’s stupid and big and a teenager and all he does is watch that stupid sportsball thing all the time and he scares Patton all the time” he felt bad leaving them both with the teen and to be honest he didn’t really like him much either but he was pretty much a last resort at this point._ _

__“Fine I’ll see if Ms.Griffith next door can just check on you two every now and again,” as his oldest son was pretty much preening over the fact that he’d won yet another argument, annoying Roman to no end because dear god could this kid be more like him sometimes. “Only if both you and your brother finish your homework right now and get ready for dinner” somehow the kid looked even prouder._ _

__“Already done, Dad.”_ _

__“Alright then I guess, I’ll call and ask her now. Go and do something else now so I can get ready” pretty much shoving his son out the door because he only had 45 minutes left to get ready before he needed to leave._ _

__“Ok, then.” Logan went out to sit down next to his brother and after not a lot of pestering started reading another Winnie the Pooh book to Patton while he coloured. Roman smiled fondly at the scene and couldn’t resist taking a picture of it. He was sentimental, give him a break. Once he got the all clear from his neighbour about looking in on the boys for him. He started getting dressed, thanking the heavens he’d already had the freak out over what he should wear while he was home alone meaning all he had to do was put the outfit on and then do his hair and makeup. He’d eventually settled on the whitest pair of jeans he owned, a deep red button up that had a gold patterning all over it with just a pair of dark brown leather boots, and for once in his life he was really hoping that he wasn’t overdoing it. Soon enough the doorbell was ringing and he ignored the giggles from his sons as he ran down the steps to answer it.  
Opening the door he knew now matter what he’d ever wear he’d never look that good._ _

__“Uh, Hi” Virgil was standing on his doorstep in black skinny jeans, that by some miracle weren’t ripped, along with black heeled-boots and an open purple plaid shirt over just a black t-shirt._ _

__“You……. Look….. Beautiful” Roman finally managed to get out now blushing furiously._ _

__“You’re don’t look half bad yourself, Princey” at least Roman wasn’t the only one whose face was on fire._ _

__“JUST KISS ALREADY” and that outburst from Patton combined with their nervous tension had both men doubled over with laughter leaning on each other and the doorway for support._ _

__“Patton. Shut up” Logan hissed and smacked his brother lightly on the arm. “Let’s go and watch something in our room. Night Dad, Bye Mr S.”_ _

__After saying goodnight to the boys Roman made his way back down the stairs and found Virgil sitting on his kitchen counter. “You know that the couch is probably a lot comfier right?”_ _

__“Eh that’s debatable. Have you ever sat on your counter?”_ _

__“Can’t say that I have.”_ _

__“Well then you can’t tell me that the couch is comfier”  
“Fair enough Charlie Frown. Shall we away?” Roman couldn’t contain his laughter as the other slid off the counter and mock bowed to him._ _

__“We shall.”_ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil go on that date I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been almost two week but schools a real binch right now but anyways it's here now so hope you enjoy

Pulling into the parking lot Roman practically leapt out of the car running around to the drivers side door, flinging it open and bowing.  
“Oh aren’t you a gentleman” Virgil teased taking the others outstretched hand and stepping out of the car. “I didn’t think you had it in you”  
“How dare you doubt the amount of gentleman I can be”  
“Was that even a sentence, Princey?”  
“I don’t know, you tell me you’re the teacher”  
“Whatever. Are you ready to go in?”  
“Oh Virgil, I truly am flattered that you’re that eager to spend more time with my charming self”  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Roman” walking past and opening the door for the other trying to hide the blush slowly forming on his face.  
“Yes. Hello could we get a table for two”  
“No problem sir, right this way”  
Roman walked through the restaurant like he belonged there while he pulled Virgil along behind him because the teacher was looking around the room awestruck. They finally were seated at the table Roman couldn’t help but appreciate how handsome the other man looked in the candlelight surrounding the two of them.  
“You look really nice tonight”  
“You already said that”  
“Well I mean it” Roman suppressed a grin as Virgil hid a bright red face behind his menu.  
“So you have the pleasure of knowing what I do in order to maintain a roof above my head and acquire sustenance for myself. What do you do?”  
“I’m sorry what?”  
“Sorry I’m really nervous because I haven't done this in a while, I tend to make things a lot more extra than I need to”  
“All I am is extra so you're fine Virgil”  
“Let me rephrase it then, what do you do for work?”  
“Oh, I own the local theatre but I only do so much outside of managing it and keeping it running because of I don't really have the time with the boys in all honesty”  
“Wow, that's a lot. You own your own business?”  
“Yes”  
“Huh, never would've guessed that”  
“Excuse you, I can be very responsible when the situation calls for it, Surly Temple”  
“Oh that's a new one”  
“Is that okay? I can stop if you want me to”  
“Princey a little nickname won't break me you can calm down”  
“Could we be more awkward?”  
“Oh thank god, I thought I was the only one who thought that”  
“How about after we eat, We go catch a movie or go to the arcade? Something that doesn't involve a whole lot of talking, because we both seem to be terrible at that?”  
“Damn straight”  
“Really?”  
“You know what I mean, shut up Princey”  
The waiter seemed to appear out of nowhere with their food, setting the plates down in complete silence and bowing slightly before disappearing once again.  
“How your words hurt me so”   
“Just be quiet for once and eat so we can get out of here sooner”  
“Fair enough”

***

“So are you down for the cinema or the arcade?”  
“I don’t mind either as long as it means more time with you” Roman offered winking at the other man.  
“You are such a sap” shoving the other a little, he saw the bright, flashing lights of the arcade up ahead.  
“Well I mean the arcade is right there, how far is the cinema from here?”  
“About another 4 blocks I think?”  
“Arcade it is!”   
“So Roman how good are you at DDR?”  
“Let’s just say if you think you can beat me you’re sorely mistaken”  
“Oh you’re so on, Romeo”  
“I like that one I’m going to use that more often”  
“Who on Earth os going to willingly call you ‘Romeo’”  
“You, apparently”  
“I will punch you”  
“Noted, but I must ask that you not aim for the face” he asked stepping onto the base of the game, Virgil following alongside him.  
“Now that’s my goal” pulling out a few quarters he sat them on the console smirking toward Roman “ready to get rekt, Ramen?”  
“Are you?”  
“If you're so sure of yourself why don't we play on expert?” Roman blanched completely at that “It's okay, we don't have to. You're starting to look paler than me” Roman held his hand over his heart in mostly, mock offence.  
“You underestimate how much of a glutton for punishment I am”  
“Never say that again.” at Roman’s embarrassed blush he flushed as well “Just pick a song, you idiot” Roman still too shocked at his outburst to reply just hit random in the selection menu. “Really? Okay then Princey get ready to lose”  
“I doubt it”  
In the end the title of winner depends on who you ask, if you were to ask Virgil he’d tell you he did, despite his overall percentage being a measly 67% (give him a break it’s been a few years since he hit up an arcade and played DDR) he still obliterated Roman who had barely even tried and got a 12% score. But on the other hand if you asked Roman he spew this long Romantic spiel about how he won because he got to spend the 3 minutes the song lasted for watching the teacher moving with an odd sort of grace he would never in a million years have expected to see from the lanky emo.  
“Did you even try to get a good score?” Virgil questioned, snapping Roman out of his daze and they moved back onto the sidewalk out the front of the store.  
“Of course I did, what do you take me for?”  
“A weirdo who definitely spent the entire time checking me out?”  
“Okay you caught me, and I accept the consequences whatever they may be”  
“I get to punch you”  
“What?” he said backing up, hands raised in protest.  
“Hey you said you ‘accept the consequences whatever they may be’ Roman”  
“I didn’t expect the consequences to be you hitting me”  
“Welp too late buddy, your face is mine to punch now”  
“Ugh fine, one hit. Does it have to be the face though?”  
“Of course it has to be the face what else would get it through your thick skull?”  
“Hey!”  
“What I’m just speaking the truth”  
“Hardy har, I’m going home now”  
“Well you better take me with you”  
“Virgil, moving so quickly, it’s only the first date” teased the theatre fanatic climbing into the driver’s seat.  
“We came here together, you dolt. I’m your ride home”  
“Oh, yeah. Onward my valiant steed” Virgil climbed into the seat, punching Roman hard on the arm.  
“Do you ever stop” Roman whimpered, rubbing his arm where the other had just struck him.  
“No.”

***

“I had a really good time tonight” Roman said moving to face the other man.  
“Me too”   
“I guess I’ll see you soon then” turning back around to unlock his front door.  
“Roman, wait”   
“Yeah -hmph” Virgil softly kissed Roman’s cheek, unsure if this was okay, hoping it was, albeit still being a little surprised when the other him kissed back. It ended all too soon in his opinion.  
“Wow” he whispered blushing a little at the deep chuckle coming from Roma  
“So I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, definitely” he called backing up towards his car.  
Roman shook his head fondly as he watched the other drive away, closing, and locking the door behind him he sat on the couch feeling like he was on cloud nine.  
“DAD” he heard Patton scream and startled, Roman fell onto the floor.  
“Patton get back up here we’re supposed to be asleep”  
“But Logan I want to know how Dad’s date with Mr S. went”  
“Yeah Dad how did it go?” Roman found his arms now full of his two children smiling up at him and even though it was almost 10:30 and the two of them should’ve been asleep over an hour ago he couldn’t help but smile at their antics.  
“Nope, not until the morning”  
“Dad, really I waited to sleep for this”  
“Are you serious I could have been sleeping this whole time rather than trying to make sure Patton wouldn’t accidentally burn the house down?” Logan huffed storming up the stairs.  
“C’mon buddy, we both need some sleep. No protests little man, I’ll tell you about it in the morning”  
“Okay fine but I want to hear all the juicy details, Dad” Roman let out a loud laugh as he tucked his youngest in.  
“Patton there are no ‘juicy details’ and I promise you even if there was any you,” he paused poking his son on the nose and taking off his glasses for him “won’t be hearing about them”  
“But Dad” Patton whined trying to push himself up to get out of the bed.  
“Patton. Sleep. Now.” he warned starting to close the door on his way out.  
“Okay, Dad goodnight” Patton called out trying to wave goodbye to his father but without the help of his glasses not quite making it. Roman moved over to wish his oldest a good night's sleep laughing softly at the snores already coming from the bed next to Patton’s.  
Laying in bed that night Roman couldn’t help but think to himself that his life was once again seeming as if it was a Disney movie, and was he excited to see how this plot line would play out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman realises he's being a little selfish and goes to check on his theatre and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long school and work take up so much time but I’m hoping to have another chapter up in the next 2 days

“Someone’s cranky.” Roman prompted holding back a smile at the teacher currently slumped over his desk, relishing at the almost silence of the classroom while the kids were joined with another one for sport, giving him time to clean the room and maybe nap a little before they came back to get their bags and go home.  
“Someone needs to shut up.” Groaning in protest Virgil pushed himself off the desk and got up to start wiping down the tables “What are you even doing here Roman?” He threw an extra cloth at the other essentially telling him to get off his ass and help out.  
“What I can’t just come and see you when I feel like it?”   
“Well not really considering I’m at work, Princey”   
“You’re always welcome to annoy me when I’m working, my love”   
“That’s probably never going to happen, given the fact that you’re always here or at home with the boys” Roman sat down on the desk, waiting for the lecture he could sense was coming. He knew Virgil was right, but he still didn’t want to go back to the theatre just yet, the place could run itself, and there were only 3 nights left until their production of Les Miserables was over and he wouldn’t be there anymore. Roman hated the fact that he had to hire him again after what he did to Remy, but they insisted they could handle themself and that he would only be onstage as a last resort.   
Roman will never forget the smug smile on Adrien’s face, and the heartbroken one on Remy’s when they caught the two kissing backstage, he used the term ‘kissing’ very loosely, Adrien had thrown himself at Roman, meeting the others lips to his own in a desperate attempt to hurt Remy one last time, after having broken up with them just hours earlier.   
He hated how he tried to follow his best friend trying to console them and explain what happened only to be locked out of his own office, as Remy cried themself almost to the point of exhaustion before finally letting him in. The only regret he had is that he hadn’t punched the bastard when he had the chance. Remy didn’t act at all for weeks, keeping to themself and managing the books for Roman in order to keep busy, in recounting all of this for his boyfriend and receiving a few choice words from said boyfriend afterwards he began to see the error of his ways.  
“Roman, think about it, if you are feeling this bad about him being back in your life, however little that may be……” Virgil trailed off staring expectantly as he let his words sink in.  
“Oh wow I’m an idiot, Virge are you able to drop the kids home after you’re done here?”   
“.............Uh sure?” Roman ran around the classroom putting his coat on before stopping to embrace Virgil who was still deep in shock, because he’d just essentially agreed to spend the afternoon with his boyfriends kids.  
“Thank you so much my Dark and Stormy Knight, I don’t know what I would do without you” he pressed a soft kiss to the others cheek before rushing from the room.

***

Roman pushed open the front door already on edge because he knew who would be on the other side of that door.   
“Remy?” he called out hesitantly walked toward the main stage  
“Roman! My Son has returned!” Roman thanked the gods that he subconsciously knew that Remy would pull this stunt again as he just managed to catch the other as they flung themself into his arms.  
“Remy, buddy you’ve got to stop doing that”   
“Aw come on Ro, stop pretending that you don’t like showing off just how stronk you are” Roman moved over to drop the other onto the couch in his office.  
“Never say that again, or I’ll drop you, Rem”  
“What? Stronk?” He unceremoniously threw them down onto the couch laughing at the little squeal they let out and pushed their legs up in order to sit with them. “Did you just yeet me across the room?!”  
“What did I just say.”  
“Gurl, you know I can’t pass up an opportunity to use my wide vocabulary of slang” turning around so that their head was lying in Roman lap they started to get suspicious once they realised what day it was, “Ro, what are you doing here? Your vacation doesn’t end for another 4 days, and I know you still like to check in when you can because you don’t trust me and Dean alone together, but with Adrien here, I really didn’t expect to see you?” Remy knew as soon as they saw that look on his face that either they were in trouble, or Roman had been called out by someone on his general idiocy, and they totally weren’t hoping for the latter.  
“Well it has been brought to my attention that I was being a selfish moron, as usual and should probably see how things were going on down here and how you were doing”  
“Alright which kid was it? I know that Logan’s the ‘smart’ one but Patton’s one determined little cookie when he wants to be” Remy didn’t miss the way that Roman’s face immediately became significantly redder and they knew they were in for a treat.  
“It uh, it wasn’t one of the kids Rem” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“What!” Remy bolted upright almost knocking Roman off the couch “But you don’t talk to anyone but me, Dean and your boys”  
“Rem, I think you’re blowing this out of proportion a little bit, I talk to other people”   
“Not anyone who’d call you out on your bullshit though Roman, and you know it”  
“Alright, alright I admit it”   
“I knew it, bow to your Queen, peasant”  
“Rem, please”  
“Fine, so… who are they?” he nudged Roman, smiling wildly.  
“First of all they are a he, and second of all his name is Virgil”  
“You always did like the nerdy ones”   
“Shut up Rem, and he isn’t nerdy,” at their raised eyebrow he conceded, “He’s a teacher, alright but he’s not a nerd”  
“Oh My Gods, are you dating a teacher! My son is growing up so fast. You finally picked a mature one. So tell me, how’d you meet him?”  
“He’s uh, he’s actually the boy’s teacher”  
“Are. You. Kidding. Me.” practically screaming at this point they found themself standing on the couch, bent over in laughter.  
“Oh Roman, honey please tell me you’re lying” still struggling to keep himself from falling on the floor.  
“How dare you accuse me of such an atrocity, I am not Dean” neither of them could stop themselves from losing it when they heard the very offended hey from outside the office.  
“Dean are you out there?” Roman called out laughing softly again at the small ‘No’ that he heard in reply. “Get in here you idiot” Roman watched the way the other two lit up at the sight of each other, and how Dean immediately walked over to help Remy up off the floor and how the two started blushing at how close they were.  
“Oh. My. God!” Roman struggled not to laugh while the two jumped back startled while he gushed at them “You two? When did this happen? I’m going to die”  
“Roman, Son please calm down, now you see, your father and I have been together for about 2 months” Remy started with all seriousness almost breaking when Dean ended up with his fist in his mouth trying to hold back his laughter.  
“Two months! How did I not know that you two have been dating for 2 months!”  
“Well son you are pretty unobservant”  
“I am not, and can you stop referring to me as your son, Rem”  
“Nope” they replied leaning over to kiss their boyfriend.  
“Hey c’mon do you have to do that in front of me” he whined looking at Dean hoping he would be the one to give in, but the other just gave him the biggest grin before laughing softly.  
“Aw Son, don’t be jealous and I’m sure if lover boy was here you would be doing the exact same thing” the blush that reappeared on Roman face made both Dean and Remy burst out into laughter again.  
“So where is he anyway?”   
“I got him to drop the kids home after he finished at school”  
“Gurl, you left your boyfriend alone with your kids for the better half of an afternoon”  
“Yes? Was that a bad thing to do?”  
“Just go, Roman” they got up already pushing him out the door and throwing his keys after him.  
“Love you too, Remy”  
“Just go rescue your man, Ro”  
“Will do”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What went down with Virgil and the twins while, Roman was with Remy.

Virgil tensed up again as all the kids filed back into the classroom after sport, tidying up the bookshelf while waiting for the rest of the students to leave either with their parents or to catch the bus, the anxiousness he was already feeling making itself more known as he heard the twins say their goodbyes to Joan and Thomas.  
“Hey Mr. S do you know where our dad is? He sometimes calls the school if he can’t make it because of an emergency” He finally let out a breath after Logan walked over and took the book out his hand.  
“Um actually he left earlier, but he had to go check on something at the theatre, so he asked me to take you two home” he pushed out waiting for the kids to start throwing tantrums, or beg to see their father as he’d seen a couple others do before.  
“Okay then, are we going now or do you have to do something?”  
“Wait Mr. S is taking us home!”  
“Yes Patton, I am and Logan, I just need to get my stuff and we can head out”  
“Ok Mr. S” Patton chirped bouncing around the room before standing by the door, waiting patiently.  
“That is satisfactory” to anybody else Logan’s mark would’ve been seen as completely sincere, but Patton knew when his brother was upset, he motioned his brother over and leaned in to whisper to him.  
“Logan, be nice, Mr. S is helping us and Dad, by taking us home”  
“I know, but I’ve gotten used to having Dad pick us up”  
“Well Mr. S is going to do that for us today, Lo”  
“Okay”  
Virgil watched the two near the door unsure whether to tell them he was ready to go, or let them finish talking first, he must have zoned out because when he finally looked back at them they were both staring expectantly at him.  
“Uh, you guys ready to go?” and with that Patton had already started sprinting down the hallway brother reluctantly chasing after him, trying to get him to slow down. Virgil sighed, and after locking the door, picked up his pace, silently dreading the afternoon before him. 

 

Virgil stood leaning against his car as he waited for Logan to find the spare key and unlock the door.   
“Are you leaving?” Logan asked unsure if he even wanted his teacher to stay and looked after them.  
“Rom- Your Dad said to just drop you off, but I don’t know if I should leave you guys on your own”  
They both just stood there on the Patricks’ porch, unsure of what to do next until Patton came barreling out of the front door and latched himself onto Virgil’s leg.  
“You okay, Patton?” Virgil asked the child that was visibly shaking.  
“T-t-there’s a s-s-spider o-o-on the cou-couch” Virgil did not expect Logan to also start panicking at the mention of a spider.  
“Okay Logan, Patton I need you two to breathe for me, and then I can go in and kill the spider”  
“No!” He looked over at Patton who now had tears in his eyes, “You can’t hurt it! It was just looking for a home!”  
“Okay Patton I won’t hurt it, stay here and I’ll go get the spider and put it in the garden” Patton sniffled and moved over to where his brother was slowly regaining his breath.  
Virgil moved around the living room, making sure to keep an eye out for the spider that had almost launched both boys into panic attacks. He noticed the Daddy Long Legs crawling along the back of the couch, and smiling a little as he saw the two boys watching from the safety of the doorway. He laughed as once he had the spider safely tucked between a cup and piece of paper, and made his way to the door, Patton whispered ‘scatter’ and he and his brother fled back out into the front yard.  
“Alright guys it's safe inside now” he called, bracing himself as he started to realise Patton was a very affectionate child.  
“Thanks Mr. S!” he chirped already glued to Virgil's leg once again.  
“Thank you, if Dad were here he probably would have burnt the house down instead” Logan stated, and Virgil tried not to laugh at how serious the 8 year old was.  
“I don't doubt that for a second” he replied turning to look at Patton as Logan went back up to his room.  
“Mr. S what are we gonna do now?”  
“You tell me, Patton” as soon as he had said that Patton had taken off, running into the kitchen and pulling out a cookbook and a few different books.  
“Do you know how to bake Mr. S?” he asked still running around the kitchen pulling out different ingredients and utensils.  
“Call me Virgil, Patton, and I know a little bit?” He smiled at how Patton walked over and grabbed his hand pulling him over to the sink.  
“That’s okay! I help Dad all the time, I can teach you” watching as Patton pulled a stool up to the sink ana started washing his hands, he decided to follow suit and do the same himself.  
“Okay then Patton, what do we have to do first?” Patton lit up, and started directing Virgil around the kitchen, sitting on the bench reading him the instructions and eating from the bag chocolate chips that was probably going to no longer exist by the time they had the rest of the dough ready.  
Virgil was finally putting the first batch of cookies into the oven, when Logan made his way back down the stairs to get a glass of water.  
“You made cookies?”   
“We did Lo! Oh did you want to help?” Patton looked away and Virgil noticed the shame in his eyes, and the confusion in Logan’s  
“If Logan wants to, after the cookies are finished maybe, we can watch a movie until your Dad gets home?” Patton smiled brightly again moving over, to try and get his brother to agree.  
“Please, Lo? We can watch whatever you want.” Logan sighed, nodding and accepted the overjoyed hug from his brother.  
“Okay, but only if we can make a fort” he asked turning toward Virgil with a puppy dog look, getting Patton to do the same.   
“Alright, you guys get started on that and I’ll clean up in here”  
“Yay! Thank you Virgil! C’mon Logan let’s go!” Patton yelled pulling his brother along with him up the stairs to get blankets and pillows in order to build their fort. Virgil smiled softly, rinsing the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher and starting a cycle. He listened to the happy squeals coming from the living room, making sure that neither of the boys was hurt at all while he pulled the cookies out of the oven, putting them on a plate and getting a bowl of popcorn ready.  
He finally walked out into the living room snacks in hand, to see the beginning of Big Hero 6 playing on the tv.   
“Yay Cookies!” Patton called out again motioning Virgil over to their fort, which was more of a roof over the couch with a stack of pillows at the bottom. Virgil sat down in front of the couch on the floor, Patton sitting on his right side leaning against him, while Logan sat down on the other side a little further away from Virgil than his brother was and pressed play on the remote.  
When Roman got home later that evening, the three of them totally were not all asleep, the twins cuddled into Virgil's side amongst the pillows, and Roman definitely did not coo at the sight and take multiple pictures for both evidence and blackmail sending a few to Remy and by extension, Dean in the process, that was something that would never happen in a million years.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how many hot minutes its been since I updated this last, I just had no idea where to go with this and if i'm honest I still don't really know, but anyway I hope you like it?

Walking down the stairs the next morning Roman struggled not to laugh at the sight before him, lest he wake them all up when they all just looked so _peaceful_. Virgil was lying in the middle, Patton sprawled across him, drooling slightly against his chest. Logan was just off to the side, glasses still half on his face, most likely going to kick the other two in the face if he were to move at all. Taking yet another series of pictures before he moved into the kitchen pulling out different ingredients for breakfast as he moved along. 

“Morning, Princey” Roman jumped, the bowl he was reaching for clattering to the floor.

“Virgil! You scared me half to death.” Roman tried scolding but he just laughed bending down, picking up the bowl and handing it back to Roman.

“Yeah, I can kind of see that” setting the bowl down on the bench Roman moved back over to the fridge continuing to pull out ingredients for whatever he was going to make, Virgil couldn’t really tell at this point.

“It’s fine really, you just caught me off guard” he started measuring out the dry parts of the recipe he was following and turned at the sound of the tap running to see Virgil washing his hands, before drying them and walking back over to where he was before, shifting slightly and not quite looking at Roman. He could tell that he had something on his mind, all he had to do was raise an eyebrow at the emo before he began to spill.

“I am so sorry about last night I can’t believe that I fell asleep before you even got home and on the floor and everything I was just so tired and the kids wanted to build a fort and we made a mess well I let them do it so it was more me then we but still” Roman walked over and just held Virgil’s hands in his own, rendering the other silent.

“Virgil really, everything is fine. If anything, the fact that you did all of this with them and only worried about it now serves only to make you that much more endearing.” The soft thuds of his sons walking around made Roman pull away not without pressing a small kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, smiling softly when he saw the light blush across his them.

He had only just gotten back to making breakfast when he saw both Patton and Logan running into the kitchen, Patton already pushing his foot stool over to where he was standing already fully prepared to help him cook while Logan started getting out things to start setting the table, Virgil getting up to help him when he couldn’t quite reach the plates without the stool. Roman always adored his tradition of these Saturday morning breakfasts with his boys and having Virgil there with them seemed to just feel right to him, and when Virgil caught him staring off into space lost in thought and brought him back to Earth with a smile he hoped he felt the same.

“Hey Dad, what’re we doing today?” Patton mumbled through a mouthful of food.

“Pat, please don’t talk with your mouth full, we’ve talked about this.” Patton just nodded at him, before continuing to eat as if he hadn’t said anything in the first place. “Anyway, I’m not sure. I do need to go back to the theatre for a bit this afternoon, but we can do something until then. Do you or Logan have anything specific either of you want to do?” 

“Oh Dad, can we go to the park?” after looking at Logan and getting little more than a shrug and small smile as confirmation, Roman nodded and Patton was getting out of his chair, and pulling his brother out of his own rambling on about how he hoped that they would see one of his friends there as they went up to their room to get ready.

“They both really act like you sometimes it’s a little scary” Virgil told him while they were both cleaning up the messes in the kitchen and living room.

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Oh nothing bad I promise it’s just that, Patton can get really commanding when someone he cares for is talking bad about themselves or not really taking care of themselves, and they both do this but it’s mostly Logan they just get so passionate about certain things it gets hard to get them to stop sometimes and really they’re both admirable qualities but it just reminds me of how I’ve seen you get at times.” 

“Well they are my children.” Still laughing Roman finished putting the extra blankets back.

“About that, you don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to but I’m curious.” He looked over at Roman only to see the other raise an eyebrow at him and nod slightly.

“Go for it Virge, it can’t be that bad coming from you.” Virgil wasn’t completely sure that the sentiment would reign true once he said what he wanted but he was too far in now to back out.  
“Are the boys actually yours?” he rushed out processing in the silence what he had said, “NO wait that sounds really bad what I meant was like are you their biological father or like did you foster or adopt them?”  
“Virgil, calm down it’s fine, really. You aren’t the first to ask and certainly won’t be the last and honestly I’m kind of surprised you haven’t asked sooner, usually it’s the first thing people ask me” Roman sat down on the couch, Virgil following him turning to face each other. “Just so you know this might come across a little weird, but I want you to know the whole thing. The boys are mine, biologically I mean. There was maybe one or two drunken nights of experimentation with one of my best friends, there’s not much else to say about that except we were two semi-closeted college kids who weren’t exactly sure about our orientations and I’m going off on a tangent. Long story short a couple of weeks later she tells me that she’s like 80% percent sure she’s pregnant and she doesn’t know what she’s going to do and all that good stuff which of course starts freaking me out as well, but we sat down and talked it out after we had our panics, and we had both always wanted kids and that whole thing had solidified the fact that we were both gay as all hell and that this might be one of the only ways we could have a kid that was biologically our own so she decided she was going to keep them. Later we found out that we were going to be having twins, I was ecstatic her not so much, apparently, she had been having doubts about this whole thing almost the whole time but hadn’t told me until after she’d already had the boys. It had been about a month since both Patton and Logan were born and she had a breakdown and a bad one at that, all she said to me before she left was she couldn’t handle it anymore and needed some time on her own and that she’d call me, and she just took her stuff and left the apartment. Honestly, it’s times like these I thank the gods I have people like Dean and Remy in my life because back then without them, I definitely would not have been able to do any of it on my own.”  
“I take it you’ve talked to her since then? I mean given that you know she’d been having doubts before she actually told you?”  
“Oh yeah, we talked not long after that and I completely understand where she was coming from, like she just couldn’t handle that many changes in her life at once and the boys were the easiest to manage.” The look of disdain from Virgil made him rephrase, “Wait, what I mean is that she was pretty sure was that I at least, would be able to look after them, well with the help of my friends and family, where she couldn’t, she wanted the boys to be cared for and knew she couldn’t be someone to do that so she decided to leave”  
“She could have told you before she did”  
“I would have tried anything to get her to stay with us and she knew that, she got out while she could, and I understand that. Despite what she might think, I don’t resent her for it, she did what was best for her and I wouldn’t have it any other way”  
“Wow” Virgil huffed out shaking his head, still trying to process _all _of that.__  
“Yeah” was all Roman managed, leaning back against his boyfriend, smiling because he seemed to be taking it pretty well.  
“I can’t believe that you as extra as you are managed to raise two kids as calm as Patton and Logan,”  
“Hey!” Roman sat up and swatted him on the arm, which only made him smile wider before continuing.  
“I mean Patton does get a little loud when he’s excited but it’s nothing compared to you, and Logan’s passionate fact filled rants about subjects he enjoys.”  
“I blame Remy for Patton being easily excitable, and Dean does the same sort of thing about all his Techie stuff, you cannot get him to shut up about that once he starts.” Trying his best not to laugh at the somehow smug expression on his boyfriend’s face, Virgil tried to stand up only to be stopped by Roman’s hand on his arm. “Hey, uh would you want to meet them?”  
“Wait what?”  
“Remy’s been hassling me for ages about a double date now that they’re dating Dean, and the boys have a sleepover at a friend’s house next Saturday and I just thought that maybe we could just have dinner here or something like that because I know you don’t exactly do the best in social situations even though you’re an elementary school teacher and”  
“Roman, it’s fine I’m honestly a little surprised that you already put that much thought into this for me, especially since you tend to agree to most things without a second thought when it comes to people you care for, especially Remy or Dean who you’ve known for years, something that the boys have obviously picked up over the years, I swear if Logan helps Joan bring one more goddamn skink into my classroom I will lose it” Roman burst out laughing at that.  
“Oh no he doesn’t, does he?”  
“It happens at least once a week if I’m lucky”  
“I’m so sorry”  
“He’s just as excited about managing to catch them as Joan is, and poor Thomas still hasn’t forgiven them for the time one got in his hair” that set Roman off again, right as the two boys came downstairs, Patton already walking over to the door to leave.  
“Dad why aren’t you ready?”  
“Well, someone had to clean up after breakfast after you stole your brother and ran upstairs to get ready yourself.”  
“Oh, sorry Dad”  
“I’m just kidding give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready to go” As he watched Roman walk upstairs to get changed Virgil, started picking up his stuff ready to head home.  
“Are you not coming with us V?” it still weirded him out that Logan had started calling him that not too long ago after calling him Mr. S for much longer than Patton had.  
“I have some stuff to do, sorry bud. I’ll see you tomorrow at school though ok? And I still have to say goodbye to your Dad” Logan just nodded back at him while Patton burst into a string of questions.  
“What stuff? What are we doing tomorrow? Can you come with us after then?”  
“Uh feed my cat, Check my email? I’m not sure, but I’ll figure it out once I get home and probably not sorry, Pat”  
“Ok” hearing a door close, he looked up to see Roman walking down shoes in hand.  
“Oh, are you going?” slipping on his jacket and shoes, Roman moved over to the kitchen to grab his keys.  
“Yeah, I have stuff to do at home before tomorrow, but I’ll see you sometime then?”  
“Of course, I’ll text you later about the dinner, see you tomorrow Virgil”  
“Yeah, okay, sure” he walked over to the door, grabbing his stuff and pressing a cheek to Roman’s cheek on his way. “Bye Logan and no skinks tomorrow you hear me?” slinging the bag over his shoulder and opening the front door he found himself one the ground once again by an over enthusiastic Patton. “See ya Pat” and seeing a shyly waving Logan and beaming Roman staring back at him his only thought was, he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the decision to put and end note and then promptly forgot why I did so um hi? This was kind of a weird one huh? I should have one up /hopefully/ soon and it'll most likely be what in my head is some weird equivalent of meeting the in-laws so that'll be a ride. That was a whole ass tangent I'm sorry
> 
> Take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earlier in the day, before Virgil meets the 'parents'.

Today had to have been one of the most truly chaotic days of Roman’s life. The boys had spent the entire morning asking him if ‘he was almost ready’, and ‘when were they going to leave’, and ‘how long was he going to be, were going to be late Dad’. The constant questions although coming from a place of excitement and anticipation were starting to get on his nerves and Roman was already nervous enough as it was. Deep down he knew that everything tonight would be fine, and they were all bound to get along if they could all put up with him but couldn’t help the nagging feeling that someone was going to say or do the wrong thing and set someone else off.  
“Hey Dad, I know you’re busy, but you said you would drop us off in an hour and I wasn’t sure if you noticed how long it’s been since you started cooking,” Roman looked over to see Logan in the doorway holding his phone up to show him the time.  
“Oh. You’re right as usual Lo, I’m lucky I have you and Pat to keep me on track of things,” turning off the stove, Roman started tidying the kitchen a bit, knowing it would make it easier for himself to continue when he got back.  
“Do you want to get changed before we leave Dad? Because you’re kinda covered in uh everything” looking down at himself and realising that Patton was right he couldn’t help but laugh at the state he was in, the apron he’d put on earlier just in case had apparently come in very handy, the front of it was almost entirely covered in flour and he had different coloured streaks going across it as well, which honestly for him was pretty clean.  
“Alright boys, I’m going to run upstairs and get changed, just make sure you two have everything you need for tonight, and when I get back we’ll leave okay?”   
“Please don’t actually run up the stairs we don’t need you hurting yourself if you fall Dad,” Logan called out watching him as he walked over to get his bag.  
“Who exactly is the parent here, my little royal advisor?” Roman taunted  
“Apparently you” Logan shot back, smiling at his brother’s laughter and his father’s indignant squawk at his comment.  
“Whatever you say Lo, you know you still love me” picking Logan up and throwing him on the couch next to Patton without warning, he started tickling him, grabbing Patton’s arm and pulling him over too when he tried to get up and move away. “Thought you’d get out of the same treatment huh, kiddo?”  
“Dad please don’t, this isn’t fair you’re too big” Logan managed to get out in between fits of laughter as he tried to free himself from the attack on him and his brother.  
“Are you calling me fat Logan! Is he calling me fat Patton?” Roman huffed out, not even trying to hide his smile, only causing his boys to laugh harder. Looking up when he heard the front door close to see Remy and Dean standing there, with Remy’s smile only widening upon seeing what was happening.  
“Logan might not have Ro, but I am” while they were walking over Roman took note of Remy’s outstretched hands, trying to move back to get away from them to no avail. The twins, newly freed ran over to Dean, hiding slightly behind his legs catching their breath.   
“Remy! No! Please don’t I have to take the boys to a friend’s house you have to let me go, they’re going to be late.” Roman pleaded pressing himself back against the couch trying to escape the inevitable.  
“Logan, sweetie, do you or Patton know where to go?” seeing Logan nod, Remy turned slightly to Dean looking to see if he was on board with their plan, “Alright then, Dean-o right there can drive you two while I ‘talk’ to your Dad here, grab your stuff and roll out squad” Their nephews just nodded grabbing their stuff before hugging the both of them and saying their goodbyes,  
“Alright you two call me if anything, and I mean anything happens. Have a good time and I’ll see you about noon tomorrow ok? Love you two.” Roman called out watching while they followed Dean out and started getting in the car.  
“Love you too Dad!” Patton yelled.  
“See you tomorrow” Logan said closing the door behind him.  
“You aren’t really going to tickle me are you, Rem?” Roman asked, starting to get off the couch and move to the kitchen.  
“Nah Gurl you aren’t worth it,”  
“Um excuse you, I am plenty worth tickling Remy”  
“I’m sorry do you want me to tickle you? Because I will if I need to”   
“Please don’t, I swear to Zeus I don’t need that right now” Roman pulled his apron back on and turned the stove back on wanting to finish as much prep as he could before he needed to clean up and get everything else ready.  
“Roman, are you alright?” Remy started filling the sink up to wash some of the dishes before Roman had the chance to yell and them for cleaning when they were a guest in his house.  
“Of course, I am Rem. Why wouldn’t I be?”   
“First off it’s probably the first time the boys are spending the entire night away from you, and also the boyfriend’s meeting the parents tonight so I’m surprised you haven’t had a breakdown already to be honest honey”  
“The boys will be fine, they’re staying there with a bunch of other kids because it’s a birthday party and I’ve known the family for a while. While you and Dean are hardly my parents, I still care about you both and frankly I’m more nervous for him to meet you two clowns than I am about you guys approving of him.”  
“And just why is that Romeo? You ashamed of us or something?” Remy narrowed their eyes but was still borderline laughing as they watched Roman try and figure out the best way to say whatever was running through his head right now.  
“No. I mean it’s not that at all. I just really like him Rem. I’m scared that I’m pushing too much, and we’re moving to fast, I don’t want to mess this up.”   
“Listen, as much as I’d love to listen to you wax poetic about him for eternity. You have about 2 hours before you told lover boy to be here and knowing you. It probably takes you longer than that to do whatever voodoo it is to make yourself look that good on the reg.” Ignoring the protests spewing from the wall of a man that is their boss, Remy pushed Roman out of the kitchen and pointed upstairs to his bedroom. “Me and Dee can finish up in here, now go on boy, skedaddle”  
“Rem?”  
“Yes Son?”  
“Thank you, I don’t know what I’d do without you”  
“Probably perish in eternal flame”  
“You’d save Logan and Patton, though right?”  
“Of course, those angels don’t deserve that,”  
“That’s why you’re their God-Parent Rem”  
“You know it Gurl” Remy shouted back as they watched Roman finally close the goddamn door. Not long after Dean got back from dropping the boys off, Remy heard a knock at the front door, getting up to get it he heard a thud from upstairs, before Roman called out that he was okay and not to go anywhere near the front door without him. Remy being themselves of course, walked over and put his hand on the doorknob just to taunt Roman from his now open door.  
“Wait, Rem, Dee?”  
“Yes, Son?”  
“Do I look okay?”  
“Of course, moron. Now can I open the door? Even I feel bad leaving him out there like this”  
“Oh, uh. Shit, yeah” Remy threw the door open, making Virgil stumble back a bit, startled.  
“Sup, Queen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, thanks for reading. Next Chapter is already partially done so that should be up soon. Hopefully.


End file.
